User blog:Averoof/Regarding Chamomilez's Global Block
For the sake of this blog post lasting on the wiki, please, post your thoughts in the comments, rather than starting drama. Put construction into your thoughts as well, as well. Thank you. Chamomilez's account was quickly globalled after a recent blog post by Peruwu. Now, many people on my Discord server know that for the most part, I do not care about the global, because in the end, this won't really change much at all, the wiki will still be the wiki. Although, the comments I've seen on this situation have been quite interesting to me, so I will express my own opinion on this.. ---- Was Chamomilez's ban justified? My own opinion on this might be a bit controversial, but I truthfully believe that this was a justified global. In both sides of this, Polandball Wiki, and FANDOM. FANDOM is commonly hated on this wiki, and truthfully, for good reason. But if we're going to hate them, let's try putting ourselves in their shoes. FANDOM, generally speaking, does promote a lot of LGBT list advertisements when you scroll down on the page, which can come off as unneccesary, which I agree. However, FANDOM would quickly become very contradicting to itself and accused of promoting hateful ideologies if they didn't come to the decision to globally ban Chamomilez. Where this probably wouldn't come right away, it would likely follow in the future if they kept it up. We've already seen Buzzfeed try some accusations on us (although anyone can post on Buzzfeed, my point still stands, as it's a community in it's own). Now, I'll get into Polandball Wiki's own "good" from this. Chamomilez was an active user contributing to the community giving art requests to many users, including myself. She painted a nice picture for herself to the community, and the community quickly came to like her. However, without her being globalled, my point still stands as the one for FANDOM. Larger companies would make it crash down on us for promoting such things, like when the Wall Street Journal had harassed PewDiePie and many YouTube advertisers were no longer allowing advertisements to go onto YouTube, causing what was known as "the Adpocalypse". Generally speaking, unless we try to keep this stuff from happening, which I doubt, Polandball Wiki will likely fall to hatred and claims from the media (despite it not being the most relevant community on the planet). Chamomilez was likely reported, as I don't think FANDOM is keeping watch over this wiki, so, let's see it through. You own a company, and there are thousands of media outlets watching every move you do, as FANDOM is doing in general, being the go-to place for building communities like this one, they are being watched by the media. Now, you don't take action for any of the shit that goes on in your company, and your company is quickly using slurs all over the place. As soon as the wrong person takes note of that, the entirety of your company can come crashing down, due to media embargos causing people to stop buying your companies products, and ultimately leading to the company becoming bankrupt. If FANDOM didn't take action on any bans similar to the one Chamomilez had, this could likely have effected FANDOM. Advertisers would stop advertising on FANDOM, and people would stop supporting FANDOM and move onto different communities. FANDOM 'had '''to take action, or else they would likely be thrown into the fire, as many companies were in the past for similar situations. I do hope you see my points, and if you do not, please do tell me so ''constructively in the comments. Thank you for reading. -Infernoof Category:Blog posts